


Pale Eyes on Purple Shades

by FieldDranzer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Loud Sex, Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldDranzer/pseuds/FieldDranzer
Summary: In times of peace, training and warfare are replaced by friendship and romance. As the Hokage works on tirelessly to bring about a lasting peace between the nations, a couple take their time to do something far simpler. At least, until pale eyes lock onto blonde locks and a ball of purple falls down upon the bustling streets of a village in bloom.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is something along the lines of a successor or continuation of another story I wrote called "Window Shopping," though before you click away, it's written in a way to make it so that you won't have to read that story before this one, hence, the reason why it's not added as a second chapter to that one. Other than that, any review is appreciated. It takes a minute, you don't need an account, and it usually serves as inspiration for any continuation or perhaps another idea altogether.

Pale Eyes on Purple Shades

Shining down upon the world from its place in the skies, a large, radiant sphere of sunlight illuminated the bustling streets of Konohagakure, bringing with it a warmth befitting of early summer. Scattered throughout the heavens, small white, puffy clouds dotted the skies, leaving an otherwise clear day with a hint of coverage for the cloud gazers of the world. 

Making their way down the central square of Konoha, two sets of feet strolled along, their pace unhurried and relaxed. Walking side by side with her old friend, and current boyfriend, Hanabi Hyuga was the epitome of youthful beauty. Clad in a yellow and red yukata, the Hyuga heiress’ white eyes shone, her long hair freely falling down her back. 

Beside the heiress, Konohamaru Sarutobi was anything but calm, gaze flickering back and forth in search of something -- anything -- other than the pearly white orbs of Hanabi’s eyes. With a faint giggle, Hanabi walked up in front of her boyfriend, halting their pace, before pushing herself up onto the very tips of her toes, draping her arms around Konohamaru’s neck to pull him down. 

Planting a soft, chaste kiss against her boyfriend’s lips, Hanabi released her grip on his neck, relaxing her feet to sink back down to the ground, leaving a positively flushed Konohamaru in place. 

“O-oi… don’t just do that in public.” He lightly whined, his usual confidence replaced with an ounce of modesty. 

Tilting her head to the side, Hanabi gave her boyfriend a light wink, twining her fingers with his to pull him along. “Come on, grandpa. Even Father walks faster than you.” 

Receiving one more, not too subtle wink, Konohamaru’s shoulders grew slack, a weary sigh slipping past his lips. If the shinigami didn’t claim his life, then Hanabi’s lack of modesty would.

With a faint shake of his head, it was all the Jonin could do to shake his head sheepishly, smiling in the direction of a passerby that had paused to stare at the show of affection. 

Calling the building a restaurant was a bit far fetched, even in the eyes of one Hanabi Hyuga. It was, simply put, a dango shop. Even still, as she settled down atop a plush bench in one of the last few traditional establishments of Konoha, the red beams stretching out across the roof, as well as the tables that were supposedly restored from the Fourth Hokage’s era, a sense of serenity and calm settled down within the pit of her stomach. 

For the new generation of shinobi, the dango shop would come off as old and uncool, although for the ones that had lived through and experienced that era themselves, it was a blast from the past. A fond memory from when the times were simpler, from before the Fourth Great Ninja War. 

And, for her, as Konohamaru settled down on the side opposite of her, it was a place of secrecy and enjoyment. 

Picking up a small menu placed atop the table between them, Konohamaru’s gaze fell there, a stern look of utmost concentration adorning his features; quite out of place in the relaxed environment they currently occupied. 

Kicking her wooden clogs off of her feet, Hanabi let out a faint sigh, a contented smirk adoring her lips as her pale eyes landed upon the focused form of her boyfriend. Without so much as a sound, Hanabi repositioned herself, one leg raising up off of the ground, passing through the empty air between Konohamaru’s legs, before eventually brushing up against something soft. 

The reaction was instantaneous. 

With a loud thump resounding through the area, Konohamaru’s face lit up like a beacon, a deep crimson dusting adorning his cheeks whilst his head snapped down; staring wide eyed at the white socked toes that wiggled against his groin. 

Taking a moment to calm his nerves, while suppressing the reaction that all but begged to rise up, Konohamaru’s blue eyes swiveled around, glaring at the woman sitting opposite from him. 

With one elbow placed atop the table, a hand resting below her chin, a sly smirk draped itself across Hanabi’s lips, the Hyuga heiress’ pale eyes locking onto Konohamaru’s blue ones. “Is something wrong, Ko-no-ha-ma-ru?” The heiress all but purred, wiggling her toes atop the Jonin’s clothed cock. 

Gritting his teeth under the onslaught of his girlfriend’s foot, Konohamaru shot a glare back, annoyance and arousal tanging within his eyes as his hands fell down between his legs, cupping Hanabi’s foot for the briefest moment before pushing it down. 

“Can we please not add this fine establishment--” coughing against his fist whilst a waitress strolled past, Konohamaru continued in a hushed voice, “--to the list of places we’re not allowed to enter? Was the sushi bar on the lake, or the BBQ restaurant downtown, not enough?” 

Pouting at her boyfriend’s words, Hanabi simply rolled her eyes, crossing her arms beneath her bust in an attempt to push her breasts out. “Please, you just loved going behind the bar to fillet my fish. As for the BBQ... “ Biting her bottom lip, Hanabi’s face twisted, a giggling fit cracking her up. “I’m sorry, maru. Hurry up and decide on your food, before I get bored again.” 

Giving her boyfriend a wink, complemented by the threat of getting bored on their date, Hanabi turned her gaze away, a mirthful smile playing across her lips whilst her boyfriend merely let out an indigidant huff. Firing him up truly was too easy…

No more than a minute after their debate, a young waitress came walking over towards their table, a small note in her hands to write down their order on. As Konohamaru stumbled his way through a sentence, all the while excusing the flush across his cheeks, Hanabi turned her gaze sideways. 

The downpour of early summer had long since dissipated, leaving only the occasional cloud to block the bright sunlight above, a cool breeze flowing through the streets of Konoha to wash away the lingering humidity. Along the central square, the Hyuga heiress could see people, both young and old, strolling along the sidewalks, enjoying yet another peaceful day within the Elemental Nations. 

Rolling her head around to stare up onto the slowly growing height of nearby buildings, a small crease appeared between her brows. Darting across the rooftops, a mane of platinum blonde whipped around, held in place by a small band to form a flowing ponytail. However, as Hanabi Hyuga looked on, and as the person above made a leap across the central square, the person’s posture broke; only briefly enough for a trained Shinobi to see. 

Glancing over her shoulder to where Konohamaru sat, Hanabi let her eyes close, one hand moving upward, index and middle fingers pressed together, and with one mental word, veins spread around her eyes. 

‘Byakugan.’ 

For the moment she had, Hanabi gazed skyward, her line of sight extended well beyond a normal human’s. With her clan’s Dojutsu activated, the person above came into view, a clear visual of the woman’s body revealed, and with it, the faintest dusting of pink spread across Hanabi’s cheeks. 

Ino Yamanaka, the current Yamanaka clan head, buck naked with what could only be called a delirious grin adorning her lips. Yet, as Hanabi’s eyes lingered, a certain something came into view. Bunched up into a cylindrical shape, the platinum blonde haired woman’s clothing, or at the very least her top, was wedged inside of her backdoor; clogging it up for whatever reason. 

As if the Otsutsuki themselves had heard her internal musings, Ino’s posture once more cracked, though this time, the cloth that had been bunched up in the woman’s asshole slid out, a small river of rich white liquid oozing forth from a thoroughly stretched anal opening. 

In the blink of an eye, Hanabi’s Byakugan was disabled, and a wet thump resounded through the area as Ino’s bunched up clothing fell down onto the ground, a few droplets of whiteness splashing down onto the pavement beside Hanabi and Konohamaru; much to her boyfriend’s ignorance. 

“What can I get for you today, miss?” The waitress’ soft voice broke the Hyuga’s concentration, drawing Hanabi’s gaze back to the situation at hand. 

Unlike her boyfriend’s indecisiveness, and current dilemma, the Hyuga heiress simply mouthed out her order. Dango and Green tea. 

Satisfied with her customers orders, the waitress swiftly made her way to the back of the shop, walking around an ornate redwood counter before disappearing into the back of the establishment. Returning her gaze to Konohamaru however, Hanabi was near instantly met by a stern, admonishing look. 

“You could’ve taken a little more time, ya’know,” he spoke up, causing Hanabi’s features to soften ever so slightly. He hadn’t seen what she had… “Either way, it’s good to be back again.” 

Just like that, the two of them settled down, speaking amongst each other until their food came, barely acknowledging the existence of their waitress while going through the various tasks their Genin teams had gone through. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere between their second and third servings of dango, Hanabi had excused herself, using a nearby shinobi as the excuse as to why she had to walk around the building. However, as her geta clad feet circled around into one of the more inconspicuous alleyways of Konoha, the Hyuga heiress’ pale eyes dropped down onto the ground, all but ogling her prize. 

When the Yamanaka clan head had so open mindedly dashed across the rooftops, Hanabi’s eyes had latched onto a falling object, noting its trajectory before returning her gaze to Konohamaru’s deep blue eyes. 

Now, however, as her feet carried her along the stone pavements covering all of Konoha’s ground, Hanabi’s eyes locked onto the treasure ahead. A deep purple halter top, barely big enough to reach Hanabi’s midriff, lay discarded upon the ground. Although, its most distinctive trait, save for its color, was undoubtedly the thick coating of white that had fully seeped into the material. 

Chancing a look behind her back, Hanabi slowly crouched down, pulling the discarded top up whilst wrinkling her nose. It truly was hers, though why she had decided to stuff it up there was beyond the heiress’ comprehension. 

With a nod of her head and a small, satisfied smirk adorning her lips, Hanabi straightened out her back, rising up onto her feet once more whilst folding up the cum drenched top. Much to her disdain however, the heiress was forced to hide the top within her kimono. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sauntering past the corner of the restaurant, Hanabi had adorned a serene, complacent look, silently fuming about the way the hidden top reeked of dried cum and no small amount of anal fun. Even before she had reached their table, a waitress returned to Konohamaru’s side, a small ornate box in hand and a few coins of change for their meal. 

Right as her feet brought her to their table, Konohamaru slowly rose, his blue eyes latched onto his girlfriend’s face immediately. “They’ve brought you a box of to-go dango. Why though?” 

Shrugging her shoulders, Hanabi’s pale eyes flickered around the area, looking for anything that might sneak up on them. When her result came up empty handed, the Hyuga heiress made her way towards her boyfriend, a wicked grin adorning her features as she reached into her kimono to withdraw the dirty garment she had retrieved. 

“A little while ago, I saw a certain blonde haired woman dash across the rooftops, dropping this-” pulling the deep purple top out of her kimono, Konohamaru’s face near instantly twisted up, a frown adorning his spotless visual. “So, I’m going to pay the Yamanaka residence a visit and return it to her.”

Opening the lid of the takeaway box with one nimble hand, Hanabi hurriedly stuffed the fallen top inside of the box, ignoring the mouthwatering scent of spicy dango, as well as the near addictive scent of dried cum. 

Straightening up her back a moment later, Hanabi raised her eyes upward, a gleeful look adorning her lips as her eyes locked with Konohamaru’s. “We’d better get going before Sai-san and Inojin-kun gets back.” 

At his puzzled expression, the Hyuga heiress merely gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, before allowing her gaze to drop down towards her boyfriend’s groin, a pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. “We wouldn’t want to be late for some fun, would we?” 

With a flirtatious wink, Hanabi Hyuga, with all the grace of a future clan matriarch, sauntered along the cobblestone pavement of Konohagakure’s central plaza, a subtle sway to her hips that only prying eyes could see; namely, Konohamaru’s two blue eyes. 

Even as the two of them walked, hand in hand through the busy streets of Konoha, Hanabi’s swaying hips did not relent, a subtle trance falling over any that dared take a look, resembling the faintest Genjutsu cast by a true specialist. However, for one that had seen beneath the Jonin’s hakama, Konohamaru could vouch for the quality of the treasure beneath. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening had fallen upon the village hidden in the Leaf, the radiant warmth of a long day had faded, yet the humidity of the area itself had all but doused the village in a cozy, near wet atmosphere, bringing with it quite a few people that would happily spend their evening downtown. 

Yet, as the faint warmth lingered within the center of town, the residential districts further out were anything but warm. A cold breeze had blown through, depriving most residents of any exterior heat; having to rely solely on electrical heating to stay warm. Almost every apartment or house suffered so, all but one, hidden off to the side in an apartment complex closer to the great stone faces. 

Audible moans and muffled groans resounded through the apartment, two sets of clothes being strewn haphazardly throughout the kitchen and living room, before a roll of bandages were all but torn to shreds by the open doorway to the singular bedroom there. 

Inside, pale eyes were locked onto blue ones, two soft feminine hands were placed atop her boyfriend’s broad, tanned chest, and long strands of hair cascaded down the otherwise naked form of Hanabi Hyuga. With a wicked grin and a soft moan, Hanabi’s pale eyes feasted upon the sight beneath her. 

Konohamaru Sarutobi was a powerful shinobi, with toned muscles adorning the entirety of his body, though with one buck of her hips, a muffled groan resonating through his throat. With her legs spread wide and her knees placed on the soft mattress around his waist, Hanabi’s hairless slit hovered an inch above his dick, an equally tanned pillar of masculinity; albeit, with a pout, Hanabi’s hips rose, drifting right over his cockhead. 

Grinning as her drenched lips rubbed along the head of his dick, Hanabi’s pale eyes once more drifted up towards his face, to where a lacy sapphire thong was wedged between Konohamaru’s lips, muffling his groans whilst Hanabi’s hips teased his head. 

Currently, the two were locked in a bout of endurance and stubbornness. Konohamaru, after winning their little Taijutsu spar on the way to the bedroom, had been thrown onto the bed itself, Chakra points blocked by well placed jabs. Now, as his hands were restrained by the headboard, and his legs were safely secured to bedposts by the end, his body was revealed for the second round of their battle.

For every thrust of her hips, Konohamaru’s muscled arms surged up, the headboard itself creaking beneath his strength; though somehow, the bonds remained intact. For every numbing second of rubbing against her core, Konohamaru’s groin ached. Yet, for every action she made, the sensations increased. 

Placing her hands atop Konohamaru’s broad chest once more, Hanabi’s eyebrows tightened, her eyes narrowing with a look of concentration, all the while focusing her efforts on not making her pleasure known. Beneath her skilled, agile hips, Konohamaru’s teeth grit together, yet, for herself, the sensation of his throbbing erection grinding against her exposed core and aching clit was enough to break her focus altogether. 

With no more than a sliver of focus left, Hanabi Hyuga bit her bottom lip, shaking her hips back and forth, causing her core to rub against her boyfriend’s dick all the more. The thought of speaking up had long since entered her mind, though one look into her boyfriend’s sharp blue eyes, along with the sight of her panties in his mouth, more than deterred her from such things. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of carnal delight, Hanabi let out a weary sigh, one that quickly morphed into a quivering mewl. 

Ignoring her boyfriend’s groan, Hanabi once more raised her hips, balancing all of her weight on the palms atop Konohamaru’s chest, before her dripping snatch brushed past the head of his dick. Their teasing had already gone on long enough, so much so that she herself hovered by the precipice of release; how her boyfriend had held on with his Chakra network blocked, she did not know. 

Taking but a moment to grind her weeping slit against his broad cockhead, Hanabi let herself fall, the force of gravity itself pulling her down atop Konohamaru’s cock. With a loud cry and a muffled groan, her boyfriend’s dick slipped past her folds, spreading her insides far apart before bottoming out, the sixth inch of his dick bumping up against the entrance to her womb. 

“Finally~” Hanabi’s voice cut through the silence of the room, her head lolling back with her long mane of hair landing in the space between Konohamaru’s spread legs. 

Seated atop his groin, with her eager pussy rippling around the member housed within, Hanabi’s breasts rose and fell in time with her breathing, two large, spotless globes that were practically tailor made to fit in a man’s palms. 

With her boyfriend’s arms restrained, Hanabi’s left palm shot up to her own chest, hungrily tweaking her left nipple before yanking it upward, a faint whimpering moan slipping past her lips. As her left hand began its ministrations, her right one was anything but idle, darting down to where her womanhood was so sufficiently filled, nimble fingers rubbing circles around her budding clit. 

Holding on for who knew how long, Hanabi’s body eventually relented, the iron clawed grip her vaginal walls had around Konohamaru’s shaft easing up ever so slightly. The moment she could, Hanabi’s hips rose, slamming herself down atop Konohamaru’s cock, before repeating the process time and time again. Her motions slow, precise and near perfectly aimed. 

Within a minute of moving, the coil within her stomach had tightened fully, the mere thought of cumming around her boyfriend’s dick setting her loins ablaze. A thought that was more than welcome, based on the steady stream of warm, sticky precum that oozed forth from Konohamaru’s cockhead. 

Grinning like a woman possessed, Hanabi’s right hand left the surface of her swollen clit, moving up to where her lacy panties were currently wedged, before yanking them out; a long heave resounding a moment later. 

Without giving her boyfriend a moment’s rest, Hanabi arched her back, all but mashing her perky breasts against Konohamaru’s sweat drenched chest until their nipples brushed against one another. Ignoring the tingling jolt that ran up her spine, Hanabi’s lips dipped down, crashing against Konohamaru’s heaving ones, her folds tightening up as a strong, numbing orgasm washed across her system. 

With their lips locked tight, her moans were devoured, pale eyes closed tightly together as…

… with a powerful thrust that defied the logic of the Hyuga Clan’s Chakra suppressive prowess, Konohamaru’s hips rose with enough force to bounce the Hyuga heiress atop his groin, lifting her gripping slit up an inch, before tumbling down once more; the tip of his dick brushing against the entrance to her womb. 

Breaking their kiss from the force of his thrust, Hanabi’s eyes snapped open, her mouth agape in a silent scream as her pussy clamped down around her boyfriend’s dick like a vice, all but demanding his seed in return for cumming first. 

With a ferocious growl, Konohamaru’s arms tightened once more, the muscles beneath his skin clenching to the point where veins could be seen. However, as his growl tore through the room, his focus snapped, a fierce growl swiftly melting away, becoming nothing more than a moan of utter satisfaction. 

As if on cue, the floodgates were released, a heavy gush of cum spurting out of his cockhead to directly pain the insides of Hanabi’s snatch white. Once, twice… three eruptions of cum showered against the entrance to Hanabi’s womb, a look of utter bliss adorning his girlfriend’s face. 

Slumping down atop his chest, Hanabi’s frantic breathing matched the uneven thumping of her heart, the occasional feminine whimper forcing its way past her lips in time with the steady stream of white liquid that ran down the underside of Konohamaru’s cock, pooling atop his sheets. 

How long the two remained there, neither one knew. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Any option was possible, in a sense. However, when their senses returned, they did so in the form of three heavy thuds. A sound that neither one could forget.

“Hey! Quiet down up there! Some of us have missions tomorrow!” The faint, muffled voice of the person living on the floor beneath them yelled, a Chunin that had unknowingly moved in a few months prior. 

“Crazy bastards… fix your bed! It makes more noise than that bitch does! Put a sock in her mouth the next time!” With that final yell, the voice died down, though not before another few thuds resounded. 

Exchanging a quick glance, Hanabi stared down into Konohamaru’s eyes, meeting his gaze head on. Before he had the chance to look away, a light flush spread across his cheeks, just in time to match the devious, teasing smirk across Hanabi’s lips. 

“So… thinks you’re a girl, does he?” Snickering atop his chest, Hanabi drooped her head down to rest her chin against Konohamaru’s neck, planting a chaste kiss against his angular jawline. 

Grumbling something too faint for her to head, Konohamaru’s blue eyes hardened, both his arms flexing upward a moment later, easily snapping the wires she had used to secure her boyfriend in place. It was low grade, though had he been serious… 

With a faint shake of her head, Hanabi’s devious smirk near instantly evaporated, a powerful hand grasping onto the firm bubbly butt she had left exposed. Allowing a pout to grace her features, the Hyuga heiress pushed herself up off of her boyfriend’s chest, flinching back with a twinge of pleasure as Konohamaru’s still hard cock rubbed against her insides. 

Sighing as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, slipping her boyfriend’s dick from her snatch, Hanabi rose up onto wobbly legs, taking slow, careful steps towards the singular window in Konohamaru’s room. 

“Whoever came first lost, and the winner would choose the next position…” casting a longing gaze over her shoulder, Hanabi bit her bottom lip as her pale eyes caught sight of Konohamaru’s legs, the Sarutobi easily breaking through the wires there as well. 

“Any complaints about that, maru?” With a pout still firmly placed across her face, Hanabi’s feet came to a halt, placing her hands on either side of the windowsill before bending forward ever so slightly. 

The creaking of a bed resounded behind her back, well used springs crying out in defiance of even more abuse, though no more than a second later, the sound vanished. In its place, two hands found their place atop her waist, grasping onto Hanabi’s slender figure with enough force to bruise. 

Feeling her boyfriend’s hands on her waist was more than enough to make the Hyuga heiress shudder, and a moment later, the sensation of something hard brushing up against her sensitive folds made the young woman groan audibly. 

Staring out the window before her eyes, Hanabi’s cheeks burned a bright crimson, already able to see above and beyond the neighborhood; off into the distance where she knew her sister’s old sensei lived. For a fraction of a second, a silhouette appeared before the Hyuga’s eyes, though just as her eyes narrowed in the hopes of scouting out the area ahead, Konohamaru made his presence known once more, thrusting his cock upward before piercing through her weeping slit. 

Letting out an unladylike yelp of surprise, Hanabi’s back straightened out, though not before shooting a glare across her shoulder. While she had scouted out the area ahead, Konohamaru, in all his childlike enjoyment, had slid his dick against her entrance. 

“Say something before slipping inside next time~” Hanabi muttered, playfully giggling whilst Konohamaru ground his hips forward. Wiggling her hips, Hanabi’s laughter slowly turned into mewls of delight, silently praying for more of her boyfriend’s dick to slide inside. 

“H-hey!” Shifting his hands away from Hanabi’s waistline, Konohamaru’s strong fingers found their way up along her slender stomach, a furrow appearing on his brow the more she wiggled her hips. 

With his jaw clenched and his lips set in a straight line, Konohamaru roughly grasped his girlfriend’s breasts with both hands, squeezing Hanabi’s pristine globes with enough force to bruise even a ninja. Even now, after all her resisting, his cock remained where it was, only a mere inch of his dick inside of his girlfriend’s eager pussy. 

From where he stood, with a moaning, mewling woman grinding her bubble butt against his groin, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

Steeling his nerves with a heavy breath of air, Konohamaru’s fingers wrapped around the nubs of Hanabi’s nipples, giving both a rough pinch before driving his hips home; depositing every inch of his dick inside of her snatch with one quick thrust. The resounding squeal that slipped past her lips a moment later was once again loud enough to wake their neighbors. 

Even as another loud thumping from the floor below appeared, Konohamaru’s mind was set, his eyes locked onto Hanabi’s pale, spotless back, even as his hips withdrew from where they had once been.

With a wicked gleam shining through the wall of determination in his eyes, Konohamaru released one of Hanabi’s breasts, eliciting a whimper from the girl before him. Moving his hand with slow, gentle strokes along Hanabi’s side, Konohamaru eventually reached his target. 

Pulling his arm back for a moment, the wicked gleam in his eye materialized in the strangest form of killing intent, causing Hanabi’s head to turn around, eyes locking onto his, mouth falling agape as yet another rough twist of her nipple shook her legs. 

Rearing his hand back fully, Konohamaru whipped his arm back down, the palm of his hand crashing against Hanabi’s bubble butt; the sound of which reverberated through his apartment in sync with a faint, pained moan. 

Even after his hand landed against his girlfriend’s ass, Konohamaru flinched back, the sheer tightness of Hanabi’s rump springing out once more, leaving a stinging sensation all throughout his palm as if he had been hit. In truth, as his fingers brushed over the firm flesh of Hanabi’s rear, there was no doubt in his mind that a coin could bounce off of her ass, given enough force to begin with. 

Shaking his head to clear such thoughts away, Konohamaru’s right hand dropped down to his groin, grasping around the slick shaft of his dick, guiding his cockhead towards its intended target. Directly above Hanabi’s weeping, cum leaking snatch was the true target of his round; a tight, pulsating asshole that no man in recorded history had explored. 

Easing the tip of his dick against her tightest hole, the reaction was instantaneous. When Konohamaru’s head brushed up against her asshole, Hanabi’s head flinched back, wide, panicked eyes staring back at her boyfriend, only to have her nipple once more yanked on. Even before she herself could get a word in, the slick head of his dick eased forward, a long, throaty groan emanating from Hanabi’s throat as her arms, still held on either side of the windowsill, buckled. 

A minute of naught more than forcing his head forward passed, a minute of moaning, grunting and no small amount of silent cursing from the heiress against the window. Yet, as Hanabi’s teeth unclenched, and weary eyes looked over her shoulder, her puckered asshole unclenched as well. 

With one, final moan, Konohamaru’s dick slid past the tight ring of muscle blocking his entry, and with its entry, Hanabi’s complaints died on her tongue. 

Easing his length in past her formerly virgin asshole, Konohamaru’s posture broke, both hands flying up to grope his girlfriend’s breasts once more, all the while pressing them both closer to the window itself, moaning into Hanabi’s ear while using her as leverage. When Hanabi’s cum leaking cunt was squished up against the windowsill, the final two inches of Konohamaru’s dick slipped in, a synchronized moan spilling forth from both their lips. 

With two hands attentively tugging on her nipples, and an unexpected intrusion entering the depths of her ass, Hanabi’s eyes slowly rolled towards the back of her head, thighs quivering as a positively silly smile adorned her lips. 

For every inch of her boyfriend’s dick that slid inside of her ass, her pussy would quiver, a faint moan being suppressed by willpower alone. For every pinch and twist of her nipples, Hanabi’s eyes would roll towards the back of her head. Yet, as Konohamaru’s dick spread her backdoor open, her will was no longer enough. 

Grinding his hips against her bubbly butt, Konohamaru’s head rolled back, eyes staring skyward whilst his hands once more began their grueling task of teasing Hanabi’s breasts. For every time his fingers brushed over her nipples, the warm walls around his cock would tighten, a pulsating heat encasing his dick like a shroud of velvet being chained down around him. 

Reveling in the warmth of Hanabi Hyuga’s ass was more than enough to leave him wanting for more, a soothing sense of peace blanketing his senses for every minute spent lodged inside of her asshole. Before long, after what felt like an eternity of receiving a pulsating massage, Konohamaru’s hips began to slide back, easing his lubricated cock out of his girlfriend’s ass until only the head remained inside, near instantly slamming himself back inside a moment later. 

Where she stood, arms frantically gripping the windowsill before her, Hanabi’s eyes were screwed shut, her teeth biting into her bottom lip to refrain from moaning like one of Konoha’s whores. The simple sensation of having him inside of her was enough to send her right to the brink of orgasm, a pulsing joy spreading up her spine, before coming crashing down against her loins once more. 

Lightly cursing the hands placed atop her breasts, Hanabi felt her back arch when Konohamaru’s hips once again slapped up against her rear, cock fully sheathed inside her backdoor. 

Whenever her focus allowed her to open her eyes, Konohamaru’s fingers would pinch or twist her nipples, forcing Hanabi to bite down harder to refrain herself from cumming on the spot. Clenching her fingers onto the windowsill, it was all the heiress could do to keep her mind from wandering; yet, even with her effort, a single thought entered her mind. 

‘What if he were bigger?’ 

As another thrust against her bubbly butt arrived, that thought was banished from her mind, a euphoric bliss coursing through her body as the pressure in her rear became far too much to handle. 

Letting out a long, outdrawn moan that could easily pass as a scream, Hanabi came, juices gushing out of her pussy in time with Konohamaru’s thrusts. Slumping forward until her forehead thumped against the window itself, ragged gasps resounded through the apartment as pale eyes gazed down on the puddle between their legs; a combination of her and his previous orgasm. 

The moment Hanabi slumped forward, Konohamaru let out a grunt, the velvety grip around his dick intensifying to the point where he himself could hardly move. Every thrust he forced through felt like the very first one, the ring of muscle leading into Hanabi’s asshole holding his dick hostage, though he himself could manage to force his way through. 

Releasing her breasts without further ado, the entirety of Hanabi’s upper body slumped forward as her ragged breaths resounded through the room. However, the moment his hands let go, they moved elsewhere, down and down until his fingers caressed the smooth, pale skin of Hanabi’s hips. 

Letting out a low grunt, Konohamaru slowly bent forward, trailing his hands down along Hanabi’s smooth, firm thighs, before reaching the underside of her knees. With a barely audible sigh, and with his own dick still nestled inside of Hanabi’s rear, Konohamaru steadied his stance on the floor. 

Using what strength had returned from Hanabi’s accurate jabs, Konohamaru all but hoised her upward, staggering backward a single step before Hanabi’s back came crashing against his chest. 

Releasing what could only be called a weary sigh, Konohamaru’s features lit up, a sly smirk adorning his lips as Hanabi’s long smooth hair cascaded down his chest, teasingly brushing past his abdomen. With his mouth mere inches from Hanabi’s ear, Konohamaru pulled her knees closer, forcing a moan from Hanabi’s lips as her breasts, stomach and pussy were left on display for whomever dared look up into the window of a shinobi’s apartment. 

With her back flush against his chest, Konohamaru’s hips began to move, the sheer angle of Hanabi’s rump leaving half of his dick outside of her anal opening. Staggering forward an ounce, his grip on Hanabi’s legs tightened, and with what could only be called a roar of exertion, her body rose upward ever so slightly…

… all before being dropped down on top of Konohamaru’s erection. 

Holding her in place for a mere moment, Konohamaru once more raised his hands, lifting Hanabi upward until half of his dick remained inside, before once again dropping her down atop his cock. 

For every time Hanabi’s asshole was speared by Konohamaru’s dick, her head would lull backward, a fleeting moan escaping through her lips before the act was renewed, another gravity enforced thrust setting her nerves on fire. 

All throughout her body, knots were tightened, springs were wound tightly, and the endless signs of orgasmic bliss were dawning upon her. From where her body was held in place, with her underused asshole being put through the wringer, Hanabi’s pale eyes once more scoured the view beyond the window. 

The faint silhouettes of moving figures caught her attention, though before her eyes could focus fully, another thrust against her sphincter drove that chance away. Moaning where she sat, helplessly enthralled with the joy of being speared upon her boyfriend’s dick… however, as Hanabi’s ass was once again stretched wide, the faintest thought entered her mind. 

‘What if he were…’ 

Even before the thought fully materialized, Konohamaru’s legs gave out, sending her face, breasts and knees reeling towards the windowsill, though right before her head crashed through, his footing returned. However, with her body so tightly wound up, what little control she had over herself vanished. 

With an audible screech, Hanabi came, her juices eagerly squirting out onto the glass panes of the window. From somewhere behind her back, Konohamaru’s body flinched, his muscles tightening up as his cock was forced as deep as it could go; the sheer tightness of Hanabi’s grip leaving him reeling.

Pressed up against the window, Hanabi’s lips drooped down, a silent scream falling free from an open mouth. Between her legs, a copious stream of juices gushed forth, spraying out across the windowsill and the glass pane itself. Although, as Konohamaru’s grip on her knees loosened, the Hyuga heiress herself slumped forward, forehead resting against the glass pane whilst a stream of drool ran down her chin. 

Arching his back where he stood, Konohamaru let out a feral roar, cock all but crushed by the tightening grip within Hanabi’s ass. With unsteady legs, his focus snapped, a torrent of cum spurting forth from the tip of his dick; near instantly coating Hanabi’s vice-like asshole with his seed. Every single burst of cum that exploded forth from his dick left him reeling, a ragged breath coming out in time with his erupting dick. 

A third, a fourth, a fifth and even a sixth blast of cum sloshed around within Hanabi’s asshole, the tight ring of muscle around her entrance acting as a container, whilst Konohamaru’s cock was the cork to hold it all back. It wasn’t until a seventh, much weaker burst had escaped his head that their orgasmic highs came to an end. 

Releasing Hanabi’s legs where they stood, Konohamaru dropped his chin down onto his girlfriend’s shoulder, shuddering as his wilting penis swam in an ocean of cum. Wearily, his gaze fell forward, watching through the reflection itself as both him and Hanabi alike were all but knocked out. 

The only sound to permeate through the room was a heavy thud; the sound of a grown man falling onto his back, with a curvaceous woman seated atop his groin. 

A scene overlooked by an ornate wooden box with a yellow note attached on top: To Ino Yamanaka.


	2. Epilogue I

Epilogue I

With a low hum resonating from their lips, a blanket of steam covered the entirety of a tiled bathroom, the near limitless warm water of the Yamanaka residence raining down upon Ino’s curvaceous frame as her fingers brushed through her long platinum blonde locks. For who knew how long, the matriarch had been within a shower, rinsing off the grime and dirt from her previous mission, whilst taking even more care to thoroughly rinse her nether regions. 

Acting as a courier was by no means a challenging task, though with the upcoming all-Jonin meeting, several low-key missions had to be carried out with greater vigor than what the Genin could boast. All throughout Konoha, the group once called the Konoha-Twelve plowed through mission after mission; some more so than others. 

Letting out a faint sigh of relief as the warm water of her shower cascaded down her naked breasts, Ino’s cyan eyes fluttered open, a bright smile adorning her lips as one hand had found its way down to the apex of her legs. 

Her mission had been simple enough. Deliver a valuable document to the Kazekage, ensure that a diplomatic relationship would continue, and report back to the Hokage when the mission was successful. 

Allowing a sly grin to adorn her features, Ino’s mind drifted back to her report, absentmindedly running a hand along the gaping hole that had once been her backdoor. 

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Ino’s mind wandered, her sleek fingers elegantly rubbing circles around both her front and back entrances. Naruto had been pent up, stressed out, and perhaps a tiny bit annoyed. Coercing him was simple enough, but the mere thought of running back home naked left her perpetually aroused. Enough so to burn through three pairs of panties in the day it had been since she made her report.

Letting out a faint sigh of relief, Ino tipped her head backward, allowing the warm drizzle of water to splash down against her soft breasts, opening her mouth just in time for a silent moan to slip free. By now, the hand by her rear had long since left its place, returning to her front to gingerly run her fingers along her stomach. 

With a quick brush of one hand, Ino’s back arched, a full fledged moan spilling forth from her lips as she bucked her hips against her hand. Every little stroke against her womanhood left her vision blurred, a gentle pinch of her clit leaving her breathing ragged. The wondrous coil of orgasmic bliss within her stomach had begun to tighten up, an internal sign of the bliss she herself craved far too much…

Yet, before her ministrations managed to take her there, the subdued sound of a door opening and light feet stepping inside reached her ears, quickly followed by Inojin’s voice calling out. 

With a shake of her head, Ino’s fingers moved away from her groin, trailing up her sides before giving the undersides of her breasts a gentle slap, leaving a scorching trail wherever her fingertips had gone. Her son had come back from training. 

Twisting the shower knob to the side, the delightfully warm rush of water faded away, leaving only streak upon streak of droplets across her spotless skin. 

Foregoing the pile of clothes she had prepared beforehand, Ino pushed her way through the glass pane acting as cover, reaching a long elegant hand out to grasp two towels - one for her hair, the other for her body. 

Throwing a forlorn glance into the wall mirror of their bathroom, Ino swung around on her heels, fastening the towel around her breasts before leaning over ever so slightly, causing the bottom of the towel to hike up until a teasing peek of her naked, hairless pussy came into view. 

Biting her bottom lip, Ino brought a hand back, rearing it up for the briefest moment before sending it flying downward; an audible slap and an echoing moan resounding through the bathroom as Ino’s right hand crashed down against her squishy butt. Returning her right hand to the wall, Ino Yamanaka brought her left hand down, repeating the process, before yet another encompassing slap and moan resounded through the room, her back arching whilst her pussy wept its orgasmic juices. 

Pressing both hands against the wall, Ino’s breath came out in shallow gasps, her thighs quivering while her juices trickled down her thighs in steady streams. The temptation to simple loosen her towel, to lay down on the tiled floor, to spread her legs like a woman possessed, entered her mind, yet even still, the sound of light footsteps through the living room outside broke her out of her orgasmic stupor. 

With a nod of her head, and a forceful heave, Ino Yamanaka pushed herself off of the wall, blatantly ignoring the pile of clothes she had prepared; stepping out of the bathroom clad only in a tight towel. 

In opposition to the person she had believed to have arrived, the moment Ino stepped out of the bathroom door, a cloud of steam oozing out along with her, platinum blonde hair swung around, the cyan eyes of Inojin staring back at her own orbs. 

However, as she stepped out, towel barely reaching down to her mid-thighs, Ino’s eyes locked onto something else; an ornate wooden box with its lid opened, as well as the expression adorning her son’s usually stoic face. 

Adorning his usually pale cheeks, a light dusting of pink had spread, his cyan eyes wide with bewilderment. 

Furrowing her brows from where she stood, Ino’s serene voice broke through the silence of the room a moment later. “What’s wrong, dear? What do you have-” The moment her legs circled around Inojin, to where she could plainly see the contents of the box, Ino’s voice broke off. 

The box itself was used by one of the few dango restaurants in town that had yet to change, despite the change of an era. Its lid was decorated by four carved circles, along with a fifth in the center, linking the other four together. However, what had forced the Yamanaka matriarch to swallow her words was not the box, but rather its contents. 

Two rows of dango, attached to a wooden stick, along with a far too familiar top, barely large enough for her, yet its deep purple color could never be mistaken. Before she herself could stop herself, Ino’s mind wandered, back to her run over the rooftops, to where a pressure had all but vanished from her overstuffed asshole…

With the most innocent and motherly smile she could muster, Ino Yamanaka draped an arm around her son’s neck, leading him towards the wall of steam within the bathroom she had so recently occupied…


	3. II

Chapter II 

Soft, cheerful chirping resounded through a partially open window. Beams of sunlight filtered through, basking an organised bedroom in the radiant, soothing rays of the morning sun. Yet, amongst the birdsong from beyond the window, a soft, feminine grunt spilled forth from pink, plump lips, accompanied a moment later by the sound of cloth shifting around as one of the two within the bed awoke from their slumber. 

Pressing her eyelids shut, Hanabi Hyuga rolled over onto her side, a soft moan spilling forth from her lips in the process. Her muscles ached, her body felt sticky, and even as she awoke, with only a blanket draped across her legs and stomach, her eyes remained shut. 

Snuggling up in her and her boyfriend’s bed, a small smile stretched itself along her lips as her mind whirled with the remaining delight from the evening beforehand, a small droplet of drool trickling down the side of her mouth in the process. It had been a long, arduous night, filled to the brim in more ways than one. They had tried everything, from a traditional missionary position to the more spontaneous cowgirl, but alas, it hadn’t been until her feet had been on the windowsill that Hanabi had felt her boyfriend cum; filling her womb to the brim and beyond with his scaldingly hot sperm.

The simple thought, from where she lay, was more than enough to force a mewling moan free from her lips. Twice, thrice… four times in the first hour, he had finished inside of her. Always filling her womb to the brim, always cumming inside as if she were his breeding bitch. 

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, a dainty hand slid down along her toned stomach, down past the slightly bloated belly where all of her boyfriend’s cum resided, down until her digits slid along the slightly bruised folds of her womanhood. Calling it anything but euphoric would warrant a spanking, one she would happily receive a dozen times a day, if she so desired it.

It had been ecstatic, through and through. Her clothing was strewn all throughout the room, her yellow yukata was flung somewhere over the couch, and, as her eyes at long last fluttered up, a faint flush crept up along her cheeks as she caught sight of her cum drenched panties on the windowsill. Somewhere in the back of her head, she could already imagine the mortification on her sister’s face if she knew just how hard Hanabi had been fucked that night, but simultaneously, a single thought pondered the possibility of letting her sister in on her little secret. 

“Morning, ‘maru~” she muttered out drowsily, her eyes half lidded and her breathing husky, but nonetheless, the hand that had once crept down towards her groin instead moved up along her boyfriend’s naked thigh. 

Instead of replying however, the brown haired shinobi merely rolled around, pulling the covers further up along his exposed form even as it left Hanabi completely exposed. 

Creamy, smooth skin as pale as porcelain adorned the entirety of her frame, from head to toe, then back up along the slightest gap between her thighs. Years of training had borne fruit at long last, granting the Hyuga a full form of tight, toned muscles that somehow blended in near perfectly with the smoothness of her skin, making it near impossible to tell whether or not she had the strength to back up her position as a Jonin. 

Shaking her head where she lay, Hanabi once again rolled over onto her back, wincing faintly as her bruised pussy ached beneath her own lazy ministrations, practically pleading for one of her fingers to touch it. 

Wanting naught more than to please herself, and to relieve the sense of tension that had built within her slender form in the time she had been asleep, her hands once more roamed down along the length of her form; one hand settling down at the apex of her thighs, while the other remained up by her chest. Just like that, she would remain for a great deal of time, eyes lidded, a soft gasp spilling forth from her lips on occasion, whilst her mind would whirl with the various things that remained to be done.

By her own count, she still had two days left to rest up, and even then, she would likely receive a debriefing about which missions were in the most pressing. Trailing a single digit along the bundle of nerves atop her womanhood, Hanabi’s breath came out in a shallow whimper; her eyes practically rolling up into the back of her head from the sheer bliss of the single touch. 

The first matter on her list was a handful of errands, some of which had been pushed aside for far too long already. Although the graveyard of Konoha had been all but obliterated many years ago, the memorial stone by one of the training grounds remained in place, etched with the names of the fallen heroes of the fourth war. 

Pressing her teeth down into her bottom lip, Hanabi suppressed another mewling moan as her fingers dipped down to the apex of her thighs, sliding two fingers cleanly through her folds and into the depths of her slit. 

It was immoral and wrong, to touch herself and bask in the soreness of a proper pounding while contemplating which flowers to pick up for a visit to the memorial stone, but nonetheless, her fingers began to piston back and forth. The youngest Hyuga could practically feel the cum within her pussy, and as her nails scraped up against her walls, a slow trickle of spongy sperm began to seep forth from her entrance anew. 

Konohamaru had filled her to the brim, of that, there was no doubt. Had it not been a safe day for her, the youngest Hyuga would have likely been pregnant already, although, somewhere in the back of her head, the faint thought of springing those particular news upon her father brought a smile to her lips. 

The moment that thought entered her mind however, her restraint was shattered. A deep, outdrawn moan spilled forth from her luscious, pink lips, and with a faster pace than ever before, her fingers hammered away at her hypersensitive pussy, bringing with it a splash of liquid that already soaked through the bedsheets. 

Panting, heaving and simply laying still, a thin layer of sweat adorned her toned form from head to toe, bathing her in a light of serenity… 

“You really don’t know how not to touch, do you?” At least, until a deep, masculine voice boomed from her side, followed by a soft chuckle that caused the Hyuga’s eyes to snap wide awake. 

No more than a few inches to her right, Konohamaru Sarutobi’s eyes twinkled with mirth, feasting upon the sight that lay beside him even as Hanabi withdrew her soaked fingers from the depths of her snatch. The covers had been all but thrown aside, though whether that had been done by her, or if he had pushed them aside on his own, the pale eyed woman would never know. What little she knew however, as her eyes trailed down along the length of her boyfriend’s abdomen, was that a certain someone had enjoyed the show they had woken up to.

“It’s not my fault you pulled out when we went to bed,” Hanabi grumbled back, the hand by her groin continuing its ministrations. “If you had let me sleep with you inside, we could have just started up again!” 

Across from her, she could practically see her boyfriend sweat at her response, but that alone simply made her smile. More often than not, her demands and requests would be somewhat unreasonable, but nonetheless, the two of them had tried out more than one such request; sleeping naked with him inside of her from evening till morning was not one such thing however. 

“We can resume tonight?” Seeing that there was no headway to be made, Konohamaru immediately latched onto a separate topic, allowing his right hand to reach up to trail his fingers along his girlfriend’s spotless stomach. 

Tipping her head back down onto her pillow, the Hyuga pondered his suggestion for the briefest moment; a soft moan spilling forth from her lips as the hand that had roamed her stomach reached up to cup one of her breasts. 

“Fine, but only if you promise to be extra rough!” As quickly as the words left her lips, the hand atop her chest squeezed down, molesting Hanabi Hyuga’s right breast where they lay. 

Even as the two of them planned out their potential evening together, neither party stopped chatting. Whether it was about what they would have to do that day, or when their respective leaves ran out, everything was discussed. The two even had a minor conversation about the events of the night before, chuckling to themselves as they pondered which one of their neighbors had been annoyed at their frantic lovemaking. 

Before long, the conversation turned more so towards breakfast, and with it, as the clock ticked ever closer towards noon, the lovers rolled out of bed. Konohamaru was fine by himself, simply getting dressed then and there, for Hanabi however… 

… as quickly as she stood up, the ache and soreness she had overlooked in bed washed across her in a powerful wave, staggering her forward with an almost gravitational effect. Within her womb, she could practically feel the abundance of her boyfriend’s cum sloshing around, filling her to the brim and beyond brought with it a strange sensation as she walked, almost akin to carrying a bowl of water with her whenever she tried to saunter forth.

“What do you want for breakfast?” A call came forth from the kitchen, drawing her gaze back to the world at large. 

Shaking her head softly, Hanabi ignored the soothing warmth within her stomach, opting instead to saunter out into the kitchen to join her boyfriend for a morning treat. 

From the moment she set foot within their small living room with a kitchenette at its side, Konohamaru never stopped bickering about one thing or the other, be it about her lack of clothes or the fact that the windows were uncovered. 

A handful of eggs had been cracked open, sizzling away atop a frying pan on the opposite end of the room from where the Hyuga settled down; a cold shiver coursing down her spine as her bruised pussy brushed up against the wooden stool. Her plans for the day were laid bare before her lover. 

The first matter on her list of things to do would likely be to drop by the Hyuga Clan compound. She had intended to stay the night there, but alas, her attention had been drawn elsewhere… 

Shaking her head however, there was no doubt in Hanabi’s mind that her father would be upset by her absence. With her sister married to the current Hokage, her father’s persistence in regards to her own marriage had skyrocketed, so a mere mention of who she spent her afternoon with would work wonders in regards to her father’s hunger for grandchildren. 

Just like that, the morning passed them by, transitioning into the earliest stages of the afternoon before Hanabi herself had so much as managed to get dressed. Her clothes had been flung haphazardly throughout the room in their craze, and even as she stood before the entrance to her boyfriend’s apartment, the Hyuga flashed the man behind her a brief, flirtatious smile. 

“Hold onto them until tonight, Maru?” 

Without waiting for her boyfriend to reply, Hanabi sauntered out through the entrance to his apartment, swaying her lithe hips as she wandered away, leaving a flustered man in place with a pair of almost transparent panties held in his hands. 

\---

Konohagakure, a village hidden away in the midst of the Nation of Fire. In the years since the great war, the village had prospered, it had grown, and ever since the appointment of the current Hokage, the era of peace was at its zenith. Wherever one turned their eyes and ears, laughter could be heard, the smiling faces of the citizens of Konoha could be seen, and no matter how much time one spent wandering the streets, nary a soul could be found in disbelief or grief. 

Weaving through the gathered crowds in the bustling Konoha marketplace, Hanabi Hyuga peered up into the skies, a dainty hand pressed against her forehead to block the radiant rays of sunlight that shone down upon the world. 

From the evening and late into the night, her breath had come out as ragged gasps, heaving and panting in place atop their double bed; her fingers clutching the silken bed sheets beneath her as her lover ravaged her nethers, time and time again. With a faint smile, the Hyuga couldn’t help but ponder what might have happened if their leave hadn’t ended that day. Would the two of them chance to stay in bed longer? If naught else, at least their neighbors would be out and about during the day… 

Feeling the small smile upon her lips stretch into something wider, something far less innocent, Hanabi lightly shook her head, returning her mind to the list of errands she had left to do for the day. 

The first point on her list had been to pay her father a visit; an errand most perilous, considering the fact that she had abstained from a family dinner in favor of… well, her father had assumed as much, but nonetheless, the man that still governed the Hyuga Clan had made a threat to deploy the entirety of the clan for a manhunt should she abstain one more time. 

As much as Hanabi herself recognized her father’s jovial tone, some small part of her cautious mind was reminded that her father very much had the zealous power to make any such threat a reality. 

Briefly, rather absentmindedly, the Hyuga heiress contemplated whether or not it would be simpler to bring her boyfriend to the compound for a night. Although, almost as quickly as the thought entered her mind, she shook her head one more time. The last thing she would want was to stifle her cries in her own home. She hadn’t bothered to quiet down in her boyfriend’s apartment, after all. 

Casting her pale eyes back down upon the list of errands for her to run, a list that was stowed away within the right sleeve of her yukata, only two points remained. The visit to the Hyuga Clan compound had been the most time consuming one, and the one she had enjoyed the most, but what remained was of a far more somber stature. 

Any high ranked mission would demand a certain amount of leave afterwards, be it a few days or a few weeks, it all depended on the contents of the mission itself. In her case, after almost a full week off, she was required to meet up with the Hokage for a quick debriefing. Afterwards, if it was deemed necessary, there would be a medical checkup, but as far as she could tell, there would be no need for that. 

The only point that remained upon her list was something she had pushed aside for the past week already, and from a technical standpoint, it was something that had likely been taken care of in her absence; a visit to the Konohagakure cemetery. 

No matter how much time passed, the simple truth of the matter remained. They could live on in peace because there were others that couldn’t. Her late brother was one such person, that simply could not live on in peace, despite the fact that they could. 

Before long however, as she continued to wander down the well lit streets of Konoha’s metropolis, Hanabi Hyuga reached her destination at last. Even though everything else had grown and changed, the store before her remained the same, at least as far as she could recall. 

Yamanaka Flowers, driven by the Yamanaka Clan for generations, still remained as a testimony to the passing of time. Gorgeous lilies decorated the entrance, rows upon rows of potted flowers were set up right outside the door, and as the youngest Hyuga pushed her way in through the entrance to the shop itself, the clear, liberating scent of lilacs and roses arose to welcome her inside. 

The interior of the store was the only thing to have changed with the passing of time, but only in a single sense. It had grown, expanded in size, becoming almost a small store in and off of itself. A handful of flowers were arranged along the left and right walls, leaving the front half of the store to feature the dozens of flower seeds that could be bought, along with small, handwritten guidelines on how to properly treat each individual batch of seeds. 

Anything from watering cans of various designs to flower pots lined the floor, along with a handful of tools that Hanabi herself hadn’t ever used. Although the training of the Hyuga Clan was controversial at times, gardening was not among the lessons she had learned as a child. 

Nor was it something she would ever undertake on her own. 

“I’ll be with you in a minute~” A woman’s voice rang out from the back of the shop, through a wide open doorway, behind a large wooden counter. “Just sorting through some stuff!”

Nodding her head to herself, Hanabi turned her back towards the counter before her, taking a moment to further inspect the main section of the store itself. 

Along the left and right walls, looking in from the entrance to the shop, two rows of flower stands were set up, one dedicated to the jewels of Konoha, whilst the other side had an assortment of more exotic flowers, some of which were supposedly only found in Kumo. One such flower took on the shape of a rose, but, upon taking a step closer, Hanabi’s pale eyes lit up with bewildered wonder. 

The color of the rose shifted, transforming from a transcendent white to a light cyan, then, as she stepped ever closer, its color once more changed into a deep cobalt. When Hanabi was but a step away from the stand, a brief jolt of electricity coursed across the rose, causing her head to flinch back, which once again returned the rose’s color to its light cyan shade. 

“Shh! I’ll be right back, baby, just- No! Don’t put it on again, mommy will be back soon.” 

Rapidly blinking her large, white eyes, Hanabi threw a strange, inquisitive glance towards the area behind the counter, through the open doorway into the depths of the storage room that hid there. 

For the briefest moment, the temptation to activate her Byakugan flickered through within her mind, but, as quickly as the temptation arose, her curiosity was dampened. There was a reason why a law had been voted through in the village, one that prohibited the use of Dojutsu in the midst of town. If anyone could do as they pleased, the technological advancements of the peaceful era would have instead been directed towards construction work; notably, the construction of protective walls.

Bursting through the entryway of the backroom, a tall, fair woman sauntered forth, her long, platinum blonde hair taking on a disheveled state with more than a dozen loose strands sticking up from her tightly wound ponytail. Ino Yamanaka was, without a doubt, one of the most charming women in Konoha, sought after by men and women alike, even after getting married many years before. 

Clad in a deep purple top that did nothing to hide her bust, as well as a small skirt that only truly fell down to the middle of her thighs, the woman in question let out a wheeze; a dainty hand already on its way to straighten out some of the locks of hair that poked out. 

“I’m very sorry for the wait~” She all but sang out, a melodic tone to her voice that took even Hanabi’s breath away. “Whatever could I get for you today, Hanabi?” However, as soon as her bright cyan eyes caught sight of her guest, her expression brightened. 

With the sounds from before almost all but forgotten, Hanabi brought up the matter of why she was there, describing what she needed, while also taking note of how the woman before her was dressed. Could she pull off such a look, leaving that much of herself exposed on a daily basis…? Or rather, would she survive a day as a Hyuga, dressed like- 

“I… don’t think I have anything in stock right now. We supplied a major client just yesterday, but...” the Yamanaka took on a near apologetic look, gently biting her pink, plump bottom lip as her cyan eyes scoured through the registry of what they had on stock. “I should receive another load today, if you could wait?” 

Tilting her head to the side, Hanabi took but a moment to consider her options. The official reason why the Hyuga Clan remained the patrons of the Yamanaka was to further support the growth of the village, and to fully support a local provider, however… for Hanabi herself, she simply didn’t care enough to look for other botanists. There were others, but she already disliked going out of her way for an errand. 

“Sure thing, I’ll come by another time.” With a slight shrug of her shoulders, and a small smile, the two agreed on a time for her to return. 

Quick, concise, and to the point, that was how the conversation went between the two of them. Hanabi didn’t have the relationship to the buxom blonde that her sister might have, but nonetheless, she took as much time as she deemed appropriate, holding the blonde in place for a few minutes more before at long last taking her leave. 

The moment she spun around, it was as if the blonde had remembered something important, ducking back through the doorway leading into the back rooms with more fervor than anything else, disappearing from view in an instant. 

Right as Hanabi’s feet brushed up against the entrance to the flower shop, her head spun around, her pearly white teeth bit down into her bottom lip, and with as much subterfuge as she possessed, the veins around her eyes grew thrice as pronounced. 

Peering through the grey hue that was the Byakugan’s sight, her gaze traveled through the heavy countertop, through the thin walls that separated the back rooms from the front of the shop, and downward ever more until she saw what was hidden from sight. In the very back of the store, past a dozen shelves and storage crates, a figure could be seen, laying down, with more than a dozen chakra signals flaring to life. On top of it however, squatted down atop the figure’s hips, a larger, curvaceous form reached her eyes, and with it, as Hanabi’s pale eyes grew wide, so too did the smile along her lips.

Ino Yamanaka, the femme fatale of Konohagakure, was happily bouncing away atop a younger man. Somewhere in the back of her head, the figure beneath her was almost certainly not the blonde’s husband. Its form was too small, too prone, and far too complacent. 

From where she stood, peering through a veil of grey, Hanabi raised a well kept eyebrow as her enhanced sight latched itself onto the figures in the back of the shop. As quickly as she had deemed the blonde proprioress to be in control of the encounter, the shorter figure beneath her brought his hands up, clashing down against the blonde’s rear with enough force to let even Hanabi hear it. 

It wasn’t until that audible clap echoed throughout the establishment that Hanabi herself snapped back to reality, rapidly blinking her eyes in a vain attempt to free herself from the mesmerizing sight. The mere sight was enough to make her bite her bottom lip, shifting her weight around just in time for another audible slap to echo through the room. 

With a visible shake of her head, and a breathless sigh that she herself couldn’t explain, Hanabi spun around on the balls of her feet, forcing her way through the doorway as a far too audible groan reverberated through the air…

The moment the crisp afternoon air washed across her form, the youngest Hyuga quivered in place; a soft moan spilling forth from her lips before she could muffle it. Between her legs, hidden from view by the fluttering, dark red hakama she wore, her pussy wept, drenching her thighs in mere moments, her juices trickling down her long legs. 

Should she report it…? The thought fluttered through her mind, before promptly being whisked away by another, darker thought. No… if nothing else, she would keep it to herself; that, along with the knowledge that the platinum blonde heir had been with a certain someone. 

Furrowing her eyebrows where she stood, the final proper point on her list of things to do that day resurfaced, and with it, the thought that appeared in the back of her head returned as well. 

\---

The Hokage Tower was, by all intents and purposes, the centermost point of the village. Be it a merchant, a traveling musician, or a shinobi on a diplomatic mission, anyone that sought to stay in the village had to come through the Tower at one point in time. 

From the lobby to the upper floors, the seat of power within Konoha had both changed and remained the same, in a multitude of ways. Externally, the building appeared almost identical to its original design, with a large, open dome at the pinnacle, guarded by several tall stone arches. Gazing upon it from the outside, with the Hokage monument behind it, was a marvel that many villagers, old and young alike, would gaze upon with admiration. 

Internally however, once one stepped through the glass double doors that served as its entrance, the building could not be any more different. 

A reception area had been constructed, spanning the first two floors with escalators going up and down on both the East and West wing. In the center of the first floor, several attendants manned the mission boards, handling the registration of new missions, as well as granting a bit of insight into each individual assignment. Be it the many D-rank missions that would pop up as people went about their days, or the more infamous A-rank missions that were scarcer to see, the attendants there would know most things. 

Of course, even then, an assigned mission would always go through the Hokage’s personal office in some form. 

The second floor of the Hokage Tower was as much of a lounge as it was a connecting hallway for the various other sections of the tower. Following through the East wing would inevitably lead one towards the old library of Konohagakure, residing within a mostly closed off cave that had been excavated many years prior. Off through the West wing, the offices belonging to the Hokage’s aides, as well as several meeting rooms could be found. 

Yet, as her geta clad feet sauntered through the hallways of the third floor, a curious, flickering gaze peered through the windows that lined the outer wall. The woman in the reception hall had informed her that the Hokage was currently unavailable, having seen him walking out no more than a few minutes beforehand. 

She had been dissuasive, attempting to stall the Hyuga from making her way into the elevator behind the reception area, but alas, with a dismissive wave of her hand, Hanabi had sauntered through regardless. If push came to shove, she would just relax in the office until her brother-in-law returned. 

As she made her way into the elevator, the Hyuga could practically feel the dissatisfied glare that was sent into her back, but alas, she had been disturbed no longer. By that point in time, her persistence was practically legendary after all. A contrast to her prim and proper sister, as she had been told innumerable times through the years.

The journey up along the elevator was, by all means, bland. From the moment her finger caressed the third floor button to the moment where the rumbling of the engine above her head began, the only thing to course through her head was whether or not she should report in the incident with the Yamanaka Clan Head. On one hand, the woman in question was a friend… on the other, the woman in question was married to a man taller than she was, so whoever it was beneath her in the backroom, it wasn’t her husband. 

Pressing her teeth into her bottom lip, Hanabi’s mind whirled and whirled, spinning a web of deceit as to how she would have figured it out without any visible repercussions. After all, no trained shinobi would allow themselves to be spied upon, in their own home no less. So how had she, a woman in possession of an oddly convenient Dojutsu, accidentally managed to catch the woman in the act, through a wall? 

Shaking her head, Hanabi forcibly cleared away the haze that had begun to settle within her mind. Somehow, somewhere, the thought of whether or not it had been her son had snuck inside of her reasoning, bringing up another rabbit hole in its entirety; save for Ino’s lower holes acting as such. 

Through the grey hue of the Byakugan, she had caught sight of something abnormally long- 

With another forceful shake of her head, Hanabi snapped her eyes wide awake, staring out into the opened steel doors of the elevator; out into the empty hallway beyond. 

Casting a quick glance up at the indicator above the doors, the number 3 was highlighted, and with it, a wry smile spread across her lips. Had anyone been outside of the doors when they had slid apart, there was no doubt in her mind that they would have walked in on a lecherous, half drooling grin.

Whether it was on instinct or of her own accord, Hanabi stepped out of the elevator, watching its thick, metallic doors slide shut even as she set off down the length of the curved hallway leading to the one and only office on the floor. 

On her part, the sooner she could be done with her report, the sooner she could return home, either to the Hyuga estate, or, she could return to her boyfriend’s bed. 

As her legs carried her onwards, the mere thought of that was more than enough to enkindle the arousal that had started seeping down the length of her legs. A good, long day in bed, doing naught more than offer herself to him, fully, followed by-

Out of nowhere, an audible thump echoed through the hallways leading up to the Hokage’s office, quickly followed by the sound of what had to be a stack of papers falling down from a desk. Even as another thud rumbled through the hallway, Hanabi Hyuga’s ears perked up, zeroing in on a distinct phrase not unlike a certain yellow haired Hokage. 

Picking up her pace, it took her no more than a minute more to reach the singular door in the area, heaving in a deep breath of air, straightening up her hakama in a vain attempt to hide her rampant arousal, before lightly knocking her knuckles against the heavy oak door. 

“I’m coming in~”

Pausing for the briefest moment, Hanabi Hyuga slipped her hand down upon the knob of the door, easing it inward as she set foot within the Hokage’s office… 

… only for her eyes to be met by a sight she hadn’t expected. 

Papers, dozens, if not hundreds of papers, scrolls and regal parchments lay strewn about the floor around the left side of the central desk in the room, appearing more as trash than valued documents. On the right side of the desk, around and behind the computer that was set up for the Hokage’s personal use, another five stacks as tall as the computer itself rose up, yet, in the center of the desk, behind the papers that threatened to keep him there for another month, the man himself was seated. 

Naruto Uzumaki remained there, seated, eyes wide and unblinking, even as his visitor pushed her way through the door. “Hanabi! What are you-” He began, pausing in the midst as his eyes took on a distant look. “You weren’t informed?” 

“I was, but you were here anyway, so why not take a break from all of that to have some fun?” 

A dry chuckle slipped through his lips, accompanied by a light shake of his head. The youngest Hyuga’s definition of fun could range from a thorough sparring session to running away with her sister’s clothing when the two went to the hot springs together. On more than one occasion, with Naruto on the other side of the thin divider, he had heard the light squeal of his wife as even her towel had been replaced by one that hardly covered her bountiful chest; much less so the entirety of her body. 

“What can I do for you, Hana-” Sucking in a deep breath of air, Naruto eventually turned his head towards the younger Hyuga, folding his hands atop the keyboard he had tapped away at before. 

Tilting her head to the side, Hanabi merely raised an eyebrow in his direction, wanting to question his behavior just as much as she wanted to get back to work. Focusing on the latter however, the two began to talk, slowly at first, simply laying out the reason behind her visit. She would return to active duty the day after, and as such, it was mandatory to report in, though she did remind him that it had been his idea for the two of them to hold their meeting that day. 

Hearing her stark reminder, there was naught more the man before her could do than rub the back of his head, a wavy grin adorning his lips even as he fumbled with his words.

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” Stepping closer to the desk, Hanabi motioned to walk around the right side of the desk, walking to the left with her hand raised towards Naruto’s forehead. “Here, let me-” 

“A-ahhhh! No, no, everything’s fine, yep, all good!” Yanking his hands up off of the desk, Naruto waved his palms in the Hyuga’s general direction; an audible thump echoing from beneath the desk. 

Before Hanabi and Naruto’s wide open eyes, the stack of papers closest to the edge of the desk, tumbled to the side, falling over the edge slowly enough for the both of them to gawk, but not slowly enough for either one to react. 

With a fluttering rush, what could only be hundreds of unstamped documents slid off of the desk, rushing down along the only clean part of the carpeted floor. However, even as Hanabi visibly flinched back, the blonde behind the desk could only roll his eyes up into the back of his head, shuddering where he sat. 

“I can- yeah…” Heaving out a deep sigh, Naruto Uzumaki slowly shook his head, a soft smile cresting his features. “You’re dismissed, thank you.” 

Blinking her eyes rapidly, Hanabi closed her mouth, glancing around for the briefest moment before reopening her mouth in an attempt to apologize. Yet, even then, nothing came out. From the left to the right, the floor was littered with hundreds, if not thousands of individual papers. To clean it all up alone would take him the rest of the evening… 

“Are you sure you don’t want a hand? You look pretty tense-” 

“No, really, it’s fine.” As quickly as his soft, almost silly smile had appeared, the sternness of a Kage returned in full force, dismissing her offer with a wave of his eternally bandaged hand.

“Okay…” peering down along the side of the desk, Hanabi furrowed her eyebrows in a silent question. “I’ll head out now then?” 

Nodding his head in affirmation, Naruto’s gaze fell down upon the computer screen atop his desk; his nimble fingers lightly tapping the various keys to formulate what appeared to be a report of some sort. Although, even as she sauntered towards the doorway on the opposite side of the office, Hanabi couldn’t help but peek behind her back time and time again. 

Pressing the palm of her hand against the doorway however, Hanabi made her way outside, lightly tipping her head down as she bid her brother-in-law farewell. 

From start to finish, her encounter with the blonde Hokage had been even weirder than when she had caught sight of a wad of purple cloth, stained with a man’s cum, falling down upon the streets as a naked woman darted across the rooftops above. Nothing about it had been normal, nor had his expression been the same. 

To her, Naruto had almost looked strained, exhausted, but also… satisfied? 

Whether it was her instincts as a shinobi, or her genuine curiosity, the youngest Hyuga wandered up to the rows of windows that lined the leftmost side of the curved hallway, casting her pale eyes upon the oval office belonging to the Hokage. Yet, from more than a dozen feet away, peering through the intricate double layered glass around the Hokage’s office, the sight that met her eyes was not at all the one she had imagined. 

Seated atop the desk, a pale woman leant down towards the man behind the heavy mahogany desk; her thin, delicate fingers caressing her lover’s shoulders and chest, even as Hanabi’s eyes were upon them. 

Draped down the length of her naked back, a mane of long, indigo colored hair captured her attention, yet the longer she peeked at the two within the office, the more her breathing came out as shallow, heated huffs. Before her eyes, her sister leant down towards her husband’s face, pressing their lips together even as the blonde brought a hand up to cup the voluptuous breasts that hid beneath a violet striped sweater. 

On her end, removed from the action between the two, something within her mind clicked. The blonde’s strained expression, his spontaneous, almost pleasant reactions, and even the tension that had seemingly washed away in the midst of their unofficial meeting. 

Like a broken dam, a steady stream of liquid seeped down the length of her creamy thighs, audibly dripping down onto the carpeted floor as her self control burst. 

Her legs quivered where she stood, her mouth was wide agape, and even as her eyes began to roll up into the back of her head, a haze, deep and thick, settled upon her fragile mind. 

Where she stood was of little consequence, whoever might catch her in the act mattered even less, for then and there, the events of the day came crashing down upon her mind. From catching a woman in the act with a younger lover, to seemingly walking in on her sister pleasing her husband, to the oh so pleasant sensation of having her nethers teased and toyed with; anyone at all would do. 

Be it the receptionists below; to crouch down behind the counter, to happily eat the women out before and after the change in shifts, to eagerly pull them along to the break rooms behind and beside the elevators.

Even before she herself had realized it, her legs had begun to move once more, carrying her off towards one of the third floor exits. Somewhere in the back of her head, the vague image of herself, on her knees behind the reception desk, made her knees quiver with her every step. 

It wasn’t until a solid minute had passed; a small eternity to her arousal depraved mind, that the wind whipping up along her drenched, exposed thighs registered within her head. 

\---

Beneath the radiant rays of sunlight above, soft, barely audible footsteps echoed down along the length of a wooden walkway, following along with the faint tapping of a set of fingers against a smooth bannister. Far above his head, the sun shone down upon the village as a whole, bringing with it the calming sound of a thousand chirping birds. 

From the evening beforehand to the morning that day, his mind had spun; drowning in a cacophony of arousal starved demands and loud, unrestrained moans. Twice in the evening, thrice in the dead of the night, and a dozen more times than he could count thereafter. The couple had gone on, exhausting themselves and the springs of his mattress in the process. 

Reaching a strong, calloused hand down into the pocket of his marine blue shinobi slacks, Konohamaru Sarutobi’s lips puckered together, letting loose a soft, joyous tune on his way back home. 

No matter how many times he insisted on serving as an active shinobi for missions, his mentor and rival had long since persuaded him to take on occasional tasks as an assistant instructor; not for the Academy, but rather, as a team leader should the need arise. That very day, he had worked out a training regime for a female team, spending half his time pondering whether or not they would make it as shinobi. 

Even on his way back from that, the brown haired man had wandered through the bustling streets of the Konoha metropolis, spending just as much of his time reminiscing as he did with a smile on his lips. 

Him, the honored grandson of the third Hokage, had spent the entirety of the night plaguing his neighbors. There had yet to be any complaints, but somewhere along the line, he had no doubt that some would arise. 

With his hand in the depths of his pocket, Konohamaru pulled up the key to the apartment, slowing down his sauntering steps an inch before the seagreen door leading into their apartment. 

At the very least, the two of them had secured an apartment at the end of the complex, granting the rest of his neighbors some reprieve from their- 

“Maru~” As quickly as the thought of reprieve had entered his mind, a heavy force crashed up against his side, knocking the wind free from his lungs whilst he himself stumbled over; careening down towards the wooden deck with a heavy thump. 

From somewhere above his head, soft, feminine giggling resounded through the afternoon air, washing away the doubtful thoughts that might have lingered upon his mind from the day before. As his eyelids fluttered up, long, groomed eyelashes met his eyes, and with it, as Konohamaru opened his mouth to ask what the hell had gone through her mind, Hanabi Hyuga locked her lips onto his.

To call it sudden was an understatement, to say that he disliked it was a lie. Yet, even though his mind knew, even though his body recognized the subtle curve running down her waist, his mind was frozen in place; all until she shattered it. 

As quickly as her warm, plump lips had latched themselves onto his, Hanabi pushed herself up with her hands, staring down upon his face with half lidded eyes; a dark thirst permeating through her pale orbs.

“Pull your pants down,” it was sudden, but not the least bit subtle. A hushed whisper, a demand, accompanied by a twirl of her hips atop his ground. 

All he could do was furrow his eyes and blink, unsure whether or not he had heard her right, but before long, the lingering doubt was all but struck away. Her hands were truly upon him, reaching down to caress the swollen member hidden away within his slacks. 

“Inside or out here, doesn’t matter~” Another soft, melodic whisper brought his attention back towards her, and even as the two lay there, gazing into each other’s eyes, his body made the decision for him. 

With a rush of speed that he himself was unaware he possessed, Konohamaru’s hands shot up, slamming down upon Hanabi’s barely clad rear with enough force to echo the sound throughout the complex. Above him, her ministrations had already borne fruit, hastily tugging on his slacks until his cock was freed into the soothing air around them. 

“I need your-” Hanabi began at last, only to let loose a sharp yelp as her world flipped upside down. 

Her orange hakama fluttered up, her creamy, arousal drenched thighs were exposed, and right as she, Hanabi Hyuga, gazed down to meet her boyfriend’s hungering eyes, her own orbs rolled up into the back of her head. A single thrust, sharp, direct, and oh so deliciously rough caused her back to arch; her lips fell apart and with it, a moan not unlike the howl of a whore echoed throughout the neighborhood as a whole. 

Atop the dark oak porch in the back of their apartment complex, their breaths came out as ragged gasps. Heated moans, sharp inhales, and deep, guttural grunts spilled forth between their lips, muffled only by the occasional kiss; a series of kisses that left them breathless. 

From the simplest pose of missionary, to yanking her legs up on top of his shoulders, to flipping her over onto her side, Konohamaru continued to thrust, caring not what state his girlfriend was in, even as he watched her moan and claw at the porch itself. How long had they been there, undisturbed as far as they knew, rutting, humping and thrusting away at one another? With a small shake of his head, the brown haired man could never know. 

At least, not until his own world began to spin. 

Letting loose a roar, a growl and as deep of a grunt as he could, he came, erupting inside of his girlfriend’s loosened snatch with more gusto than ever before, painting her walls with his seed, showering her womb with his cum, before the very tip of his dick brushed up against its entrance. 

From the evening before to the evening then, the duo had done naught more than rut, enjoying themselves in ways that no one could expect, blatantly ignorant of the prying eyes upon them. 

A set of pale eyes gazed upon the duo from afar.


End file.
